


clock.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [86]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé decided to get ready for her date with Anakin a little earlier than she normally would have.or: Padmé gets ready early and then has to wait longer than she'd thought.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	clock.

**Author's Note:**

> day 86, drabble 86.
> 
> Prompt 086 - clock.

Padmé decided to get ready for her date with Anakin a little earlier than she normally would have, wanting to make sure her appearance was perfect. This was their first date and she wanted to make a good impression. But she’d gotten ready so early that she had half an hour until Anakin was supposed to show up, so she sat down on her sofa and waited. Her eyes kept straying to the clock, one minute gone by, three minutes now. With every tick of the clock, she took a deep breath, and when Anakin arrived early, she just smiled.


End file.
